A patent foramen ovale (PFO), illustrated in FIG. 1, is a persistent, one-way, usually flap-like opening in the wall between the right atrium 11 and left atrium 13 of the heart 10. Because left atrial (LA) pressure is normally higher than right atrial (RA) pressure, the flap usually stays closed. Under certain conditions, however, right atrial pressure can exceed left atrial pressure, creating the possibility that blood could pass from the right atrium 11 to the left atrium 13 and blood clots could enter the systemic circulation. It is desirable that this circumstance be eliminated.
The foramen ovate serves a desired purpose when a fetus is gestating. Because blood is oxygenated through the umbilical cord, and not through the developing lungs, the circulatory system of the fetal heart allows the blood to flow through the foramen ovale as a physiologic conduit for right-to-left shunting. After birth, with the establishment of pulmonary circulation, the increased left atrial blood flow and pressure results in functional closure of the foramen ovale. This functional closure is subsequently followed by anatomical closure of the two over-lapping layers of tissue: septum primum 14 and septum secundum 16. However, a PFO has been shown to persist in a number of adults.
The presence of a PFO is generally considered to have no therapeutic consequence in otherwise healthy adults. Paradoxical embolism via a PFO is considered in the diagnosis for patients who have suffered a stroke or transient ischemic attack (TIA) in the presence of a PFO and without another identified cause of ischemic stroke. While there is currently no definitive proof of a cause-effect relationship, many studies have confirmed a strong association between the presence of a PFO and the risk for paradoxical embolism or stroke. In addition, there is significant evidence that patients with a PFO who have had a cerebral vascular event are at increased risk for future, recurrent cerebrovascular events.
Accordingly, patients at such an increased risk are considered for prophylactic medical therapy to reduce the risk of a recurrent embolic event. These patients are commonly treated with oral anticoagulants, which potentially have adverse side effects, such as hemorrhaging, hematoma, and interactions with a variety of other drugs. The use of these drugs can alter a person's recovery and necessitate adjustments in a person's daily living pattern.
In certain cases, such as when anticoagulation is contraindicated, surgery may be necessary or desirable to close a PFO. The surgery would typically include suturing a PFO closed by attaching septum secundum to septum primum. This sutured attachment can be accomplished using either an interrupted or a continuous stitch and is a common way a surgeon shuts a PFO under direct visualization.
Umbrella devices and a variety of other similar mechanical closure devices, developed initially for percutaneous closure of atrial septal defects (ASDs), have been used in some instances to close PFOs. These devices potentially allow patients to avoid the side effects often associated with anticoagulation therapies and the risks of invasive surgery. However, umbrella devices and the like that are designed for ASDs are not optimally suited for use as PFO closure devices.
Currently available septal closure devices present drawbacks, including technically complex implantation procedures. Additionally, there are significant complications due to thrombus, fractures of the components, conduction system disturbances, perforations of heart tissue, and residual leaks. Many devices have high septal profile and include large masses of foreign material, which may lead to unfavorable body adaptation of a device. Given that ASD devices are designed to occlude holes, many lack anatomic conformability to the flap-like anatomy of PFOs. Thus, when inserting an ASD device to close a PFO, the narrow opening and the thin flap may form impediments to proper deployment. Even if an occlusive seal is formed, the device may be deployed in the heart on an angle, leaving some components insecurely seated against the septum and, thereby, risking thrombus formation due to hemodynamic disturbances. Finally, some septal closure devices are complex to manufacture, which may result in inconsistent product performance.
Various designs have disclosed septal closure devices made from a tube. These devices generally have a low septal profile in a delivery configuration, and a high septal profile in a deployed configuration. Upon deployment, these devices seal a septal defect. The unique design of these tube-made devices, however, requires an additional catch mechanism to catch the devices in their deployed configurations.
Various catch member designs have been proposed to catch the tube-made septal closure devices in the deployed configuration, temporary and permanently. Making such catch members capable of forming a temporary lock during partial deployment and a more secure permanent lock after full deployment has proved challenging. Some designs are not sufficiently reliable and other designs cannot be manufactured effectively. Finally, some designs, while workable on paper, do not perform satisfactorily in the human body.
The septal closure devices and techniques disclosed herein are designed to address these and other deficiencies of prior art design and techniques for delivering and retrieving such devices.